Idiotic love
by AlpacaGirl29
Summary: As tention builds between the two, Otani finds out he grows more and more of a desire to be with Koizumi. Will Otani finally let down his guard and tell her how he really feels? Rated T, In-progess!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction and I've decided to do one on my favourite manga and anime series at the moment, love*com! Sorry this chapter is so short, I will definitely make it longer when I update it. I will try to update it regularly and finish it, so hope you guys like it! (^_~)  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely complex or any of the characters._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

He placed his head in his palms and pulled back his hair. What was he doing? He had been going through quite an ordeal these past few weeks.

How could he have been so stupid? He still felt bad for the mistake this very day, but he managed to pull up the courage to buy her a bouquet of flowers in apology for his lack of knowledge and quite frankly, denseness. Much to his surprise she still wanted to see him more, even after the big mistake he had made.

That was one of the things he loved about that girl, despite all his faults, such as his lack of height and complete and utter denseness she continued to love him with all her heart. He began to smile imagining her bright cheerful gleam as she skipped toward him. "Idiot" he murmured to himself, under his breath.

How could she have even thought that he wanted to go off with his university friends and leave her? He loved her, despite how much he didn't want to admit it and was determined not to tell her his real feelings, he really did infact love her.

It was tomorrow that he would be meeting up with her again, it had been over 3 weeks since then they had last seen each other. Otani was busy working hard at university to reach his dream of becoming a nursery school teacher and Koizumi was busy studying in fashion to become a potential stylist.

They regularly talked on the phone to each other when they had the time, talking about how they were doing and of course the new umibozu album out, screeching on either side of the line in sync with each other like they usually do when umibozu is ever dragged into anything. He asked her to come to the next umibozu concert with him and of course she cheerfully accepted.

He hopped into bed and pulled the covers over himself, adjusting his pillows, smoothing out every little crinkled dent in them. He lay down and closed his eyes. It had been a while since he saw that brightly coloured orange hair and idiotic smile of hers that strangely enough tugged on his heartstrings. He wanted to see her now! He couldn't help but imagine her in his arms, her eyes locked onto his, those chocolate coloured orbs that sparkled with warmth and love in the light. Those lips that only spoke his name, so smooth and soft gently pressed against his.

With these thoughts he gently drifted into a deep sleep and dreamed about the girl he missed more then he was willing to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated for quite sometime now guys, but I will try my best to update! Thanks so much for all the reviews I've been given, it makes me happy to see that people enjoy my writing. I'll try to reply to them if thats possible ^^ I take criticism kindly! I'm doing my best to keep the personalities of the characters the same but at the same time, as there relationship develops, add a little more romance :3 Tehehe! Otani and Koizumi are innocent so I really don't want to destroy that, their love is pure and humorous and despite the fact they are always bickering they have their moments when they just get caught up in one anothers love and just forget about the fact they always tease each other constantly. So there you have it, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you guys for being so patient! Much love~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely complex or any of the characters._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Risa's POV:

The first thing I heard was the bells of my alarm clock ringing loudly in my ears. I dived through my bed covers until I found myself completely tangled in them and fell out of my bed with a thump to my face. I groaned in pain until my eyes slowly started to open and the daylight hit me straight in the face. I stretched and slowly but surely turned around to look at my alarm clock. Still in a sleepy daze I tried to make out the digits on the clock until my eyes opened sharply, I then quickly jumped up in a panic and ran around my bedroom to get ready.

"EEEEHHHH 9:00am? I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET OTANI IN 20 MINUTES!" I yelped at the top of my lungs. My household could hear me all the way from downstairs but they had already gotten used to my antics a long time ago.

I jumped onto my bike and peddled away until I was at me and Otani's usual meeting point.

Before I knew it, there was Otani standing up straight with his arms crossed and glaring right in my direction. It might have just been me but there was a mixture of anger in his eyes but at the same time a smile was curling his lips.

"You're late amazon" He declared firmly while walking beside me.

"Shut up! You would have done the same thing in this situation!" I shouted back slightly hurt at the greeting, especially as I haven't seen him in a while.

"WHAT! I would never do such a thing! Only an idiot would make a mistake like that!"

"What are you suggesting, chibi?" I said while pulling one of my gloomy faces, frustrated at my short but feisty boyfriend.

"That I have an idiotic giant as a girlfriend" He replied before grasping my hands as we walked, a light blush appearing on his face while doing so.

I smiled brightly and giggled to myself as we made our way to the Umibozu concert. I had felt he had matured since I had last saw him probably due to getting into university. With these thoughts whirling around in my head I beamed brightly while walking off in the distance of the night, hand in hand with Otani.

* * *

><p>"THAT WAS AMAZING!" I squealed at the top of my lungs.<p>

"I KNOW! THAT NEW OPENING SONG HE SUNG WAS SO COOL!" Otani replied, hyped up from the concert.

"EEEAAAHH! IT WAS!" We both walked off pointing and giggling, cross eyed as we expressed our undying love for Umibozu.

Once we had enough of talking about the famous rapper after minutes of praise towards him it suddenly began to get quiet and we ran out of conversation.

Then I realised… This was the latest me and Otani had stayed out together! This was one of those late night concerts so it was at least 2:30 am? I began to panic and remembered me and Nobu's conversation.

_:Flash back:_

"I'm staying round darlings tonight, I haven't seen him in aggeees!" Nobu squeaked with enthusiasm.

"Thats brilliant Nobu chan! But how do your parents trust you guys to… um… sleep round one another's house without doing anything…"

I had always found those sort of things suspicious about my best friend. She was able to handle situations that others would be anxious to do so forwardly, like it was no big deal at all.

At the time with those thoughts stirring around, I suddenly thought about Maity's wedding. Nobu was the one who found it perfectly normal for couples to sleep in the same room, let alone sleep in the same bed!

On the other hand I was scared out of my wits! I couldn't even talk to Otani without getting all these new crazy thoughts in my head, it terrified me! Even though I love Otani, the thought of us sharing a bed at the time was an idea I wasn't comfortable with.

Of course things sorted itself out in the end and I felt way more confident about it then before but things like that still kinda scared me.. but to be honest it wasn't that bad sharing a bed with him, it was kinda nice.

The funny thing is after Nobus little pep talk I thought I might go ahead and be intimate with Otani for once, only to find out he was already asleep…

Before I could think twice I was interrupted by my friends voice.

"Risa… listen, My parents and his parents trust us so its something we are use to doing and you should be getting used to doing it too! Sooner or later you're going to have to sleep round one another's house. Its up to your parents whether your aloud or not, but your mum and dad leave every once in a while for special get togethers don't they? and your brother has club activities with friends and sleepovers… If you have Otani round on one of those days you don't need to worry and you get the chance to be alone with Otani!"

I flushed red and quickly cried down the phone. "HE'S BEEN ROUND MINE BEFORE… REMEMBER BEFORE HIS BIG EXAM! And anyway I can't be alone with him!"

"Why not?" She questioned me with a somewhat compassionate voice.

"Look Risa, I know its a scaring feeling but at some point you are going to have to be intimate with Otani, its a fact, every strong relationship needs to be at some point and you've been with him about.. two years now? Just go for it!"

I sighed deeply while still blushing and quietly responded "I know, I know… but I'm new to this sort of stuff… It still scares me"

"Theres nothing to be worried about Risa, you only live once and you shouldn't waste it away without knowing what these feelings and emotions are like, they are something undescribable, I really can't word it-" she started before I rudely interrupted her.

"WAIT YOU HAVE…um…-done it before with Nakao?" I screeched, a little amazed.

"Yes, of course I have!"

"B-but" I stuttered unsure what to say next.

"No buts, just go for it!" With that she hung up on me and texted me back later of course but for some strange reason I couldn't help thinking she was right…

_:End of flash back:_

I started to panic over and over again with sweat dropping down my head as I remembered everything Nobu said as Otani was walking me home. All my family was out, so tonight it was the perfect opportunity to test out what Nobu said. With this in mind, when we finally got to my house I smiled at him kindly and slowly gestured him to come inside.

"What do you want?" He said as if completely puzzled at the invitation.

"My parents aren't here tonight, they are out, so you can s-stay for a bit if you want…" I said nervously pulling at the sleeves of my clothes, trying to avoid any sign of eye contact with him.

"U-uh, if your sure thats alright.. I guess.." He shrugged putting his hand awkwardly on his neck as he slowly walked inside the house. With that I quickly went to get us both some drinks, to cool down from my heated blush on my face.

Otani's POV:

What was that idiot thinking? Us alone… at her house. _**ALONE**_! I could end up doing something crazy, or saying something completely out of character! And if this situation starts to escalate who knows what could happen! But at the same time, I was actually kind of excited about the event, I mean we never get the chance to spend time together anymore and we are never alone and ALWAYS getting interrupted. I sat down in her living room and bit my lip at the thought. Not long after she walked in with two icy cans of coke, and slowly sat down next to me.

"Want to watch a movie Otani?"

"Sure… g-go ahead.." I stuttered nervously, wondering if she noticed the incredibly scarlet patches welling up on my cheeks.

Koizumi left the room and then went to get some film she heard was good from her families collection and came back and slowly placed it in the DVD player.

To my surprise she was a lot more calmer than me, which was equally strange since last time at Maitys wedding, I was the one who remained tranquil. Even If I had the opportunity to be intimate with her then, I myself didn't feel ready to take a massive step in our relationship like that and if the signs she was showing me weren't enough, I could definitely see she wasn't ready either. But now is different, we aren't high schoolers any more and I barely get to see her due to university! I-I mean we've been dating for at least over a year now… and we've never actually been… intimate with each other? Ignoring these thoughts, I started to watch the movie with her, and a few minutes into the film it didn't take much to figure out it was a chick flick. The one thing I hate the most. Great. Despite this I watched the movie anyway knowing if I didn't Koizumi would be pissed at me. All of a sudden I'm interrupted by a sudden weight upon my shoulders, in shock I quickly look down to see Koizumi had placed her head there. She snuggles close to me, close enough I can smell the scent of her enchanting perfume and no longer could I pay attention to the movie.

Her body heat was keeping me warm and snug while my eyes couldn't help but wonder lower. I slowly looked down at her peaceful face with her orange curls dangling down near her cheeks to her defined neckline and I couldn't help but glance at her breasts which were slightly peeking out of her shirt. Now my whole body was scarlet and I could no longer remain calm, I quickly turned my head to the TV and stayed silent throughout the whole film. Once it had come to the end, the room went silent, and none of us knew what to do to cool off this situation we were in. Stupid Koizumi, why of all times did she have to invite me to stay over when her parents WEREN'T here? THE IDIOT! Maybe… she doesn't mind the situation…?

Before I could even analyse these thoughts Koizumi put her hands on mine and then removed them so she could align our faces, so I was staring into her big brown glistening eyes. They were radiating some sort of emotion which was fairly new to me, It had me both nervous and excited. I made my move and held her head closer until my lips drifted down to hers and were joint. We slowly moved our lips over each other in a steady rhythm, something we never really had done before seeing as we were usually use to giving each other small pecks on the lips. I was loosing all my senses at this point by the smoothness of her soft lips, so slowly but surely I parted her lips and started to give her a french kiss. I noticed she looked a little scared and nervous when I did this but she calmed down never the less and started to do the same with me. Now we were both bright red, and raging steam was coming out of both of our heads. We had to catch our breath for air and then repeated the kisses again. We were in her living room on her sofa at this time, so I slowly laid her down and bent over her, looking into her glistening eyes.

"O-Otani?"

"Mm-mmph" I said knowing if I were to speak my voice would come out some what like a choke due to the embarrassment.

"W-w-what are we doing?"

I quickly sat up and got into my normal sitting position, and held my neck nervously.

"I-I don't really know" I stuttered unsure on what to say next.

She was about to say something which I'm assuming is about our heated kiss we just shared when all of a sudden I see car lights flash and park in her drive.

She almost screeched at the top of her lungs before she was able to control herself.

"QUICK, RUN UPTO MY ROOM! NOW!"

"WHY!" I screeched back at her, scared out of my wits

"IT WILL LOOK SUSPICIOUS IF THEY JUST SAW YOU DOWN HERE WITH ME ALONE, I'LL EXPLAIN IT TO THEM ONCE THEY ARE IN!"

Without even thinking I run up to her room in a daze, and close the door and quietly sit on her bed nervously as I hear her front door creaking open.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! Who could it be I wonder? o.O Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, I'll try to update it as soon as possible! ^.^ Sorry if you notice any spelling mistakes and such! My bad! :S<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this, I hope you will forgive me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely complex or any of the characters._

**Otani POV:**

I sat on the bed, wide eyed and terrified. Oh my god. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!? THIS HAS JUST MADE THE SITUATION A WHOLE LOT WORSE! I try to calm down and sort out my state of mind but it isn't working. What happens if its her parents? WHAT HAPPENS IF HER DAD COMES IN WITH A BASEBALL BAT? Oh my god, WHAT IF- before I can finish my deluded thought I hear footsteps slowly walking up the stairs.

"Koizumi?" I ask terrified.

I walked over and stood outside her bedroom door only to see it was Koizumi's younger brother. For such a tall guy you'd have thought he'd have just left high school not just started. He was packing stuff into a bag and stopped to look at me. "Oh… yo Otani" he said rather cooly.

"I didn't know you were here" he paused. "Thats why Risa was acting so weird just now.." he laughed slightly and kind of shook his head, probably at the thought of Koizumi's stupid panicked state.

I stopped and and began to come slightly more nervous even though I was on good terms with her younger brother.

"Ahaha… she invited me in to watch a movie, we just got back from a Umibozu concert. We were just about to watch the second film before you got here, whats up lil bro? Where you going?" I asked, calming myself down and feeling my worries slowly drift away.

"Ah, staying round a friend from my old middle school, I should be off in a minute. I better be going, I'll see you again soon" He grabbed his bag that he'd finished packing and headed downstairs as I made my way back into Koizumi's bedroom. A few minutes later I heard the door slam and a car engine starting up. That is when I started to worry about a whole other issue again.

**Koizumi POV:**

AAAAAH~ He definitely thought we were up to something suspicious, I cringed as sweat rolled down the top of my head. I started to walk back to Otani who was now currently in my bedroom. I'd waved goodbye to my brother as he got in the car with his middle school friends and one of their mums and began to head off. Now the problem that need to be sorted out was… Otani. I headed to my room and opened the door to see Otani sitting down looking like a lost puppy. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid expression. It snapped me out of my state of panic immediately.

"PFFFT, YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW, YOU LOOK TERRIFIED!" I laughed, clutching at my stomach trying to calm my loud and obnoxious giggles.

"WHAT YOU WANNA FIGHT?" he clutched his fits looking slightly pissed off. "You can't blame me, I thought it was your parents!" he murmured awkwardly.

"They probably thought I'd invited myself in to fool around..".

He averted gazes from me and I noticed a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

It fell silent for a while but it just crossed my mind on how late it actually was. "Will you be staying the night then?"

I guess Otani knew he had no other choice. It was far too dark to walk home alone and far too cold.

"Yep, I guess.." he shrugged.

"I'll go sort out your futon, help yourself to food in the kitchen and a drink". I smiled at him.

"Okay!" he said in his high spirited voice as he made his way down to the kitchen. Now that left me the one hyperventilating. This is exactly the same tension we had back at maitys wedding, and to make it worse the kiss he gave me before wasn't helping. He has never ever kissed me liked that before. It was actually like passionate and romantic for once and I felt more like a couple then a comedy duo that everyone laughs at.

His tongue was really warm in my mouth and I felt his heart beat accelerating. He's introducing me to these feelings I never knew about and I don't know why but I want more. At first I was terrified but now… I feel like it wasn't that bad as I thought it would be. I want him to kiss me like that again.

I set the futon down next to my bed. I could have offered him my bed and slept in my brothers room but I want to spent as much time with him as I possibly can. We will have to part ways again soon and I probably won't see him for a while due to all the work from college and university. I don't want that.

All of a sudden I hear him make his way up the stairs as I finished setting out his futon.

"All done!" I smiled as he walked through the door. "Should we put on some music?" I gleamed, all well knowing what we both would decide on.

"Umibozu?" he grinned brightly. He didn't even have to mention it because I was already placing Umibozu's newest album in the CD player. I turned it to one of my favourite tracks and started to dance wildly around the room like a kid.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Otani exclaimed as he joined in. Before I knew it we were already fully engaged in are wacky dancing, making the ground shake along with us.

"IT CAN'T BE HELPED~" we both chanted as we jumped on the bed. All of a sudden I felt a sudden weight fall onto me.

It took me some time to register the situation but Otani had tripped up on the bed covers while jumping and landed right on top of me. I was blushing like crazy and he stared at me oblivious until he picked up on our position.

"Sorry…" he murmured, a light pink colour suddenly shading his cheeks. We stayed still, too afraid to move, whilst gaining back breath from all the dancing. I don't know what came over me and it was so unlike me but I don't know… being close to him, I felt intoxicated, in a daze almost. I couldn't use my head properly. All I could focus on was him towering above me. It was times like these that I actually felt like a girl and not so much a jumbo, giant freak. It was also times like these where I realised even though he's shorter than me he's still very manly.

He is a guy after all, compared to me he's much stronger and shaped differently, more broad.

I slowly wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him closer. This definitely caught him off guard. He went completely went red but nevertheless hugged back. Both of us stayed like that, getting use to this feeling that span around in our stomachs. Whatever it was, it was doing backflips and cartwheels in my heart.

He leaned closer to my face and he gazed down at me. I'd never seen him look so dazed and flustered in my life. Well hell, I'm dazed too.

He leaned towards my lips but hesitantly backed away all of a sudden. I guess he was worried that he freaked me out with the kiss earlier. I was in fact shocked and nervous, but that is just because its the first time I have ever kissed a guy like that… it still sort of new to me.

I decided I was going to have to take the initiative here. I slowly pulled his head towards me as our lips met. He kissed me softly, more like a gentle whisper. I parted my lips and slowly my tongue managed to make its way into his mouth deepening the kiss.

He became super flustered but joined in with the heated kiss exploring my mouth. It got more and more heated until we were both gasping for air and our breathing was abnormal. He's never ever ever been this passionate with me. maybe I'm seeing a whole other side of him I never knew about.

**Otani POV:**

This girls going to kill me. In all my life I have never been in such a dilemma. I never expected her to do this! What the hell is she thinking, does she even realize what she's doing to me? Either way, no matter how you look at it, I'm enjoying it. Dear god, its so embarrassing!

We fell back into another long kiss, more fierce and lustful than our other kisses. "A-aahn"

She let out a little pleasure filled moan under me and that's when I lost it. I looked at her under me, heavily breathing and panting, her chest rising up and down with each breath she took. Oh no, this can't be happening. I look down and can I really be surprised when I see um… I'm uh… yeah. By now I'm as red as a tomato and I try and get away from her but that only manages making it worse as she makes contact with it. After the realization I guess she was shocked as she tried to move away from me but only managed to rub against me.

I suddenly let out a low involuntary groan, completely mortified. I got away from her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry" I said looking down at the floor. I ruffle my hand through my hair and keep my eyes anywhere but her face."That was my fault, I'm really sorry..".

She began to sit up and her eyes instantly went down to stare at my jeans and the large bulge that had formed in them. I instantly covered my hands over it and shouted at her for eyeing me up.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT IDIOT!?" She blushed a lot harder then I have ever seen her blush before and looked away. "Heh, aha" she mumbled nervously looking like she was out of it. This slightly pissed me off so I decided to take matter into my own hands. "Well what did you expect was going to happen, I'm a boy you know… of course I'm gonna react like this stupid"

"…No need to be angry at me" she said seriously, pouting her lips slightly. "I already know that… um, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in this position. I just kind of… got overwhelmed by the moment I guess" she slowly admitted whilst turning to look me in the eyes for the first time since we sat back up.

It was times like these when I came to realize what a lucky guy I am. I'd never admit it, she'd get such a big head but… she really was kinda cute sometimes. I mean only a little bit. A LITTLE bit. I sighed and shook my head. She really doesn't know the effect she has on me, huh?

"Anyway Risa, we better get to bed, its really late…" I said nervously trying to move on from what had just happened and to push out any thoughts I didn't need to focus on. She looked down at the floor and blushed looking slightly disappointed. I went to crawl down onto the futon laid down for me when all of a sudden she grasped my shirt "don't go" she whispered. In that moment it felt like the world had stopped spinning, and my mind went blank. "Risa, what do you want?"

"Sleep with me Otani.." It took me a few seconds to process what she had said

…"_WHAAAAAAAAT!?_"


End file.
